sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Character's In Sarah's Series And Movie
Family Sarah Briner as Sarah Elizabeth Briner, The One Of The Twins about 10 Years Old In 2006...And Later In Series That She Is Now About 23 years old living in So Well-Behaved, Gets Ignored, Nicest Girl, Gets Frustrated Constantly With Constant Headaches Harold Briner as "Harold Gene Briner" The One Of Jana's Brothers, Wendy's Ex Husband, Sarah and Emily Jean's Father. Living in 60 Years Old Wendy Briner as Wendy Elizabeth Briner, Sarah and Emily Jean's Mother and Grandma Briner's Daughter In Law and Living in About 59 Years Old Emily Jean Briner As Emily Briner, Sarah's Twin-Sister And Living in About 23 Years Older Than Her Twin-Sister Sarah Clara Joan as Grandma Briner, Sarah and Emily Jean's Grandmother Living in 82 Years Old Jana Stump as Sarah's Aunt And Living in About 49 Years Old Jeff Stump as Sarah's Uncle And Living in 50 Years Old Paige Nicole Hays as Paige, Sarah's Half sister And Living in About 15 Years Old Madelyn Madeleine "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth As Madeline, Living in 3 Years Old Maisey "Maisie" Christine And Milly Malie "Millie" Christy Elizabeth As Maisie And Millie, The One Of Sarah's Twin Daughters Living in Are Both About 6 Years Old Madi Madison "Maddison" Paige Elizabeth As Maddison Paige Elizabeth, The One Of Triplets Living in 5 Years Old. And Melanie Olivia And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth Are Both Living in About 7 Years Old May Belle Kailey Elizabeth As May Belle, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in About 9 Years Old Mckenna Alice Elizabeth As Mckenna, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters, Living in About 8 Years Old And Became As A Gymnast. Louisa "Louise" Claire Elizabeth As Louise, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters, Living in About 4 Years Old And When The Baby Sitter Caitlin Is Looking Forward to Watch Her And Maddison. Blake Blakers "Blakely" Alicia Elizabeth As Blakely, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters, Living in About 2 Years Old And Became As A Gymnast. Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn As Ellie-Hailey, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in About 10 Years Old Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth As Gabriella Arianna Elizabeth, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in About 1 Years Old Allison "Ally" Rose As Alison Rose Elizabeth, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in About 4 Years Younger than Louise And Claire Angelina Claire Angelina Elizabeth As Claire Elizabeth, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in About 4 Years Younger than Louise Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth As Bailey Julianna Elizabeth, The One Of Sarah's Youngest Daughters And Living in 11 Years Old Sarah's Dolls Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner as Sara Maisie Briner, The One Of Sarah's Style Girl Doll And Who's About 10 Years Younger than Evelyn And Living in So Well-Behaved, Didn't Get Any Attention From Sarah, Piper, Quinn And Lauren, who is in a wheelchair, Gets Adopted In The Year Of 2019, Born On September 3 2008 And Gets Clingy On Sarah's Hip Eva Elizabeth "Evelyn" Louise Bruno As Evelyn, Sarah's Niece Who's About 10 Years Younger Than Sara. Living in So quiet and Too shy And Born On December 25 1996 Jessica "Jess" Gracelynn-Rylee And Jadyn Jacqueline-Bailey Bruno As Jessica And Jadyn, Sarah's Newborn Baby Doll. Are Both Born On December 25 1993. Living In So Cute And Great Babys Abbs Abbey "Abby" Ellie Hillridge As Abby, The One Of Sarah's Springfield Dolls, About 12 Years Old. Born On September 3, 1992 And So Sweet And Very Cute Emily Emmy "Emma" Taylor Hillridge As Emma, The One Of Sarah's Springfield Dolls And About 13 Years Old. Living in So Pretty And Very Polite Mariah Marie "Maria" Lilly-Grace Hillridge And Madi Mads "Madison" Lydia-Grace Hillridge The One Of Sarah's Springfield Dolls And Are Both About 7 Years Old Olivia Avery Hillridge As Olivia The One Of Sarah's Springfield Dolls And About 8 Years Old. Living in So Beauty And Very Kind Alex Alexi "Alexis" Lex Isabelle-Katelyn Hillridge As Alexis The One Of Sarah's Springfield Dolls And About 6 Years Old. Still Sleeps Underneath In Sarah's Bed Sheets. Born With Condition of the Year In 2012, She Likes To Hide Somewhere Inside Of Sarah's Bedroom. Living in Very High Maintenance Christine Christy "Christina Ashley" Bailee Hillridge As Christina Ashley The One Of Sarah's Dream Doll And About 4 Years Old. Living in So Prettier Claire Bella Stump As Claire The One Of Sarah's B U Tiful Dolls. About 5 Years Younger And Living in So intelligent, So High Maintenance And So Smart. And She Became As A Youngest Niece Friends Brittany Lescher as Brittany, Sarah's Best Friend Susie Whitmarsh As Susie, Sarah's Best Friend Bailey Ward As Bailey, Sarah's Best Friend Monica Glinsey As Monica, Sarah's Best Friend Kayla Stearns as Kayla Avery Price as Sarah's Cheer Buddy Jordyn Trotter as Daria's Cheer Buddy Derek Sinclair And Jenny Elle as Cheerleading Coaches